Sound Effects
by eldarsevenstar
Summary: What makes an experience so dramatic? Is it truly the experience or the sounds that accompany it? A scene within in a scene. One turtle's perspective on his experience during Exodus.


**Disclaimer: **TMNT and all characters belong to Mr. Laird, Mr. Eastman and Mirage Studios. Sound information was gathered from Webster's Dictionary. I make no profit and I don't have a wish to be sued. Carry on :-).

* * *

Sound is the sensation produced by stimulations of organs of hearing by vibrations transmitted through the air or another medium. Those vibrations transmit through that elastic medium and travel in the air at a speed of approximately 1087 feet per second. 

I never thought I could remember one of Don's speeches word for word. It's amazing how much you can remember in one second. It's amazing how many thoughts and facts and memories can flash through your mind in _just_ one second. Imagine how many thoughts, facts and memories can bombard your senses in just three seconds. That's how long it took for me to make impact. But I heard everything. I moved in slow motion, and yet I couldn't get out of the way. I couldn't side step. I couldn't duck. I couldn't flip. I just seemed to hang in mid-air and glide right towards that katana. I just heard everything. Is it true that the sound effects in movies are what truly make the movie so dramatic?

As soon as his mechanical knee collided with the back of my shell, my senses were on full alert—not that I could do anything to stop what I knew was going to happen. Isn't that the worst feeling of all? When you see something is about to happen, you know it's about to happen, you know what will happen afterwards and you can't do anything to stop it? A complete feeling of helplessness. I guess that's what it was.

The blade on his armored knee cut right into my shell. My eyes widened in a mixture of fear and surprise when I heard the sound. A loud knock, like a bang on a wooden door. Deafening enough that it knocked the wind out of me. Then scraping. An awful scraping. And ripping. _Scraping and ripping. Tearing._ The sliding motion of my plates rubbing together and being torn apart from one another. Torn in half. Torn in quarters. Torn in jagged edges.

Next was wind. I didn't think wind could be so loud. Blowing in my ear holes. Whistling as my body hurled forward. A pounding in my head. The pounding was a result from the blow to my shell. Another loud thump cut through the wind. It echoed in my head. _Thump. Clatter. Thump._ The chunk that had been scraped off hit the ground and skidded across the floor.

I was still falling. The glare from the tip of her blade is blinding my eyes, yet they are wide open. I can't move—I can only fall. The wind is cut through with a painful sound. _Crack. Screech. Scrape. Thud. Quiet._

I heard the blade slither into my skin. I heard it rip through my flesh and my mind tried to register it. _Crack._ The blade is in. _Screech._ It's sliding further. _Scrape._ It scratches against my bones. _Thud. _It hits something. _Quiet. _It stops.

I'm still. I can't move. I'm pinned.

I hear everything. I hear the creaks of the platform we're standing on. I hear the massive energy unit crackling in the background. I hear the shudder of the ship as pieces are blown apart from the array of missiles. I hear grunts behind me. Fighting. Survival. Steel colliding with wood. _Donatello. Michelangelo. _Steel colliding with steel. _Raphael._

Breathing. Heavy breathing. My enemy. I feel her breath on me as she stands motionless with her katana, no, my katana piercing through my body. She's panting. I feel the katana give a slight shake. I'm dumbfounded. Skewered by my own weapon.

Why is she breathing so hard? Why is she shaking so much? Why is she gasping for air? Oh… that's me.

I grunt. Suppress a whimper. _Crack._ My knees give way. _Pop._ The tip of the blade dislodges. _Scrape._ It slides out of me. _Spurt._ The blade pops out with oozing red liquid. _Thump._ I collapse.

The floor is humming in my ear. My heartbeat booms inside my head. _Drip._ My blood coats my own katana. _Drip._ It slides off the tip of my blade. _Drip. Drop. _It splatters on the floor in front of me. _Gurgle_. More blood seeps out of my wound. _Drip. Drop. Gurgle._ My own breath is deafening to me. All other sounds slowly fade away.

"Leo…NO!!"

_Raphael. _

I heard his voice. I know I did. But everything else is so loud.

_Drip. Drop. Gurgle._

My breathing is too loud.

_Pitpat._

My heartbeat is too loud.

_Gurgle. Pitpat. _

At least it's all I hear now—except for a distant shouting in the background.

_Pitpat.   
_

It's amazing what one hears in just the passing of a few seconds.

_Pitpat. _

_Pitpat. _

_Pitpat._

_Pitpat… _


End file.
